Broken Wings
by Automn.rose
Summary: Scarlet Jones, a 17 year girl who is an experimental Mew, escapes from the prison in which her boss keeps her. By chance, she arrives at Cafe mew mew, and meets the original mews. Together, they must dispel the evil corporation, and save Scarlet's family.


_I giggled happily as I ran towards the concert theatre._

"_Scarlet slow down!" My parents yell after me. I only giggle in response though and continue on into the theatre. I push open the doors leading inside and I am frozen in awe._

_Practically every seat was filled with fans, all chattering excitedly among themselves. And the stage, oh the stage was huge! Dozens of spotlights hung from the ceiling and all the instruments and equipment had already been set up. Some people were gathered on stage doing a song check and one guy was fiddling with the lights._

"_Scarlet, we told you to slow down!" I turned to see my parents racing towards me with disapproving looks._

"_Sowwy… I was just so excited…" I looked down at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed at my actions._

"_It's ok honey, I was excited when I went to my first concert too." My father reassured me. My face immediately broke out into a huge smile once again._

"_Come one! Let's go! Let's go!" I urged them as I grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them into the theatre. I could hardly contain my excitement as I broke into a fit of giggles. I felt as if nothing bad would ever touch me, that this happiness I was feeling at this very moment would never go away. That is until I felt a sharp pain split through my stomach._

My eyes immediately shot open. A dream, of course it was only just a dream, or rather a memory of mine. I remember it quite fondly, as if it happened only yesterday. I was only five years old at the time; I was going to watch my first live concert that day. I remember the feeling of great happiness from that day. Well, what wasn't there to be happy about? My dad was still alive, none of my sisters had been born yet (though I love them all very much), and I wasn't stuck in this dump.

"Come on, get up!" One of the guards grunted in annoyance as he kicked me again, this time aimed at my chest.

I quickly rolled away before he could nail me another blow. "I'm up, I'm up," I told him sharply as I slowly rose to my feet. I absolutely hated these people.

"Well, hurry up then!" The guard harshly commanded me. "Boss has something he wants you to do."

"He always has something he wants me to do…" I grumbled as the guard began to handcuff me.

"Don't talk back to me!" The guard snarled as he proceeded to harshly lash at me with the hard chain attached to my handcuffs.

I cried out in pain and quickly shied away from the guard in fear that he might try something like that again. A bright red mark was beginning to form on my arm from the lash.

"Well? Let's go now. Boss' waiting!" And with that, the guard began to pull me towards the exit of my cell, using the chain as leash.

He led me through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors. I noticed that the other guards were retrieving others like myself from their cells.

We then arrived at a very tall spiral staircase, one that I was more than very familiar with since I climbed up it every morning, and down it every evening. We passed some doors leading into the different parts of the "cheap motel" as my boss likes to phrase it. I, of course, just see it as a dungeon or a prison full of slaves.

The guard and I then made it into the main part of the building at the top of the staircase. It was quite bland and business office-like. Employees typed quickly and endlessly in their cubicles. They seemed too transfixed in their work to notice the guard or me. A lone door lay at the opposite end of the room from me. I knew that it led to the building's laboratory. There were also many other hallways that led to the other wings of the building.

"This way." The guard grunted as he pulled me into the direction of the elevator. He pushed a button marked "top floor" once we were inside. The annoying and awkward melody of elevator music played quietly in the background as the elevator steadily climbed upward.

The elevator made a small ding noise to alert us that we had arrived at our designated floor. The guard quickly pulled on my chain to get me to start following him toward a pair of elegant double doors. There was quote framed above the two doors that read, "The only way to achieve your dreams is to never give up."

_Oh, you mean the dreams you just tore right from my family's and mine's grasp?_ I thought bitterly.

The guard pulled open the doors and roughly shoved me inside, my chains nosily clanking together. He then slammed the doors closed and left me inside the room.

"Ah, Scarlet, so glad you were able to make it!" I glared over at the owner of the mockingly cheerful voice. His sturdy body and confident posture could let a person know that he was a powerful man in society at first glance.

"Oh? Why are you giving me such a scary look?" He questioned me with that "nice" voice that he always uses. As if he actually wondered why I was glaring so fiercely up at him.

Realizing that I had no intention of answering his question, he began to speak again. "Well, Scarlet, you're the last one to arrive so it looks like we can finally start now."

I quickly looked around at the others in the room. Like me, they had all been handcuffed and were dragging chains along on the ground. I released a small breathe of relief as I found that none of them were any of my sisters. The ones who were called down directly to the boss were usually meant to go on challenging and dangerous missions. I did somewhat recognize some of the faces, though they were none that I knew well.

"Don't worry deary, none of your sisters are going on a mission today," the boss commented, clearly noticing my distress, "Instead, they will be taken in for tests."

I gritted my teeth. Tests were usually quite painful and were mainly just to check on the stability of the DNA we were given. I myself had only gone twice, both times had been agonizingly painful and I dreaded the next time I would have to go in. Though, others I have spoken to during missions or mealtime always say that they never feel a thing when they go in for testing. I guess they're either lying or the painful feeling of the tests may only effect some people. Either way, I was still worried for the well being of my sisters.

"Now, today you will be assigned to obtain a small trace of Mew Aqua that a few of our scientists have located." I relaxed slightly. Gathering Mew aqua was normally not classed as dangerous as some of the more difficult and life-risking missions I've gone on in the past.

"Now, this trace of Mew Aqua may be quite difficult to obtain, due to its location. But I'm sure the five of you will mange to be successful." He nodded a few times at us, as if confirming his statement.

"So, um, where exactly is this Mew Aqua located?" one of the others questioned. She was taller than me by only an inch or two and had long, blond hair that ended in the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. I thought that she must've been quite beautiful before all the fatigue, hunger, and abuse that she's suffered.

"Well Jamie, this trace of Mew Aqua is located in an extremely hard to reach area." He paused as if he was aiming to create some form of suspense, "In the center of a volcano!"

"What!" I practically screamed at him. I mean, what was he thinking? Sending anyone as young as us into the center of a volcano? He must've been out of his fucking mind!

"Is there a problem, Scarlet?" The boss calmly addressed me, as if I was a elementary student chatting during class time.

"Of course there's a problem!" My temper was rapidly rising now and my voice was steadily gaining in volume. "What do you think your fucking doing, sending people who are only in their late teens on a mission as dangerous as this one? Are you insane?" I began to breathe heavily due to my sudden outburst.

The corners of my boss' mouth curved downward in a slight frown. His annoyingly cheerful attitude had long evaporated and replaced with a combination of frustration and annoyance. The only thing worse than his fake "nice" personality, was when my boss begins to lose his patience, like he was now.

"So, are you saying that you're refusing my orders, Scarlet?" I opened my mouth to answer him, but he continued before I got any sound out. "Because if you are, then I wonder what would happen to your sisters, or how about your mother?" He chuckled darkly as I stood down in submission.

"Much better." He commented. The boss then walked over towards a large map of the world that he always kept hanging on his wall. There were a few thumbtacks marking certain locations on it, possibly for other missions, and a small container lay underneath holding some extra tacks.

"Now," my boss continued, picking out a bright red tack from the container. He fiddled with it in his hand as his eyes scanned the map. "Ah, here we go." He then stuck the tack in his preferred spot.

"This is where the volcano containing the Mew Aqua is located." He moved out of our way so that we could see the area he was indicating. I spotted the bright red dot almost immediately.

_Huh, that's not too far from here… _I thought to myself.

"Alright, I think you've gotten a good enough look now." The boss paused and started at us, waiting for something to happen. "Well, what are you waiting for? Transform already!"

At his words, I quickly took out my pendant. It was a golden with what looked to be two bat wings engraved onto it in red. I always kept it strung around my neck with a piece of ribbon I found to attach the cold pendant to. I pulled it off my neck and lightly kissed the cool golden necklace ornament.

"Mew Mew Razzberry!" I yelled out.

"Mew Mew Blueberry!"

"Mew Mew Fudge!"

"Mew Mew Bubblegum!"

"Mew Mew Honey!"

Metamorphosis!" We all cried out in unison.

I could feel the transformation as soon as I had finished speaking. I felt two black bat wings sprout from my shoulder blades, encasing my body as my henshin outfit started to form. It was a red mini dress, with black high tops and long red stockings that reached just below my knees. Long, black, fingerless gloves appeared on my hands and form arms. My hair changed color from brown to red and a pair of bat ears sprouted from my head. The last thing to appear was my pendant that formed a necklace wrapped around my neck.

The bright light that enveloped me disappeared when I had finished my transformation. I looked around the room and sure enough, the others had also finished with there transformation. In total, there were five Mews with the DNA of a penguin, a red squirrel, a flamingo, a grizzly bear, and me, who held the DNA of a flying fox bat.

"Alright, if you're all prepared, then lets head on up to the roof. The helicopter's waiting." The boss then led the way to the back of his room, where a door marked "roof" stood. We all followed him over to the door and started climbing upwards to the copter, and towards our next mission.

**Well, what do you know, I've started another story! This chapter took a little while to write, the longest chapter of anything that I've ever written. This story is based on the Tokyo mew mew oc quiz that I took,, (located on my profile page if anyone is interested in taking it as well) . Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**


End file.
